


【dover】同阿芙洛狄忒调情

by DarthAvocado



Series: dover/仏英仏的校园au，感情色彩不强烈 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: * 非国设，美高au*可以算是be，感情线近乎没有
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: dover/仏英仏的校园au，感情色彩不强烈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085426
Kudos: 1





	【dover】同阿芙洛狄忒调情

#  
桌子那边的那个法国人，简直像是从奥林匹斯山里走下来的神祇。

这句话不是亚瑟说的。他接过那盒薯条时想起了这句评论，大抵来自于某位文学课坐在他旁边的女生。她们甘愿为了他坐在最后一排——这个他指的是弗朗西斯。新来的转学生。——尽管后排的角落一直以来都是亚瑟的固有位置。这时他不自主地向那个桌子投去了眼神。弗朗西斯一个人坐在餐厅后端最靠近后门的桌子边，眼神和亚瑟交汇。亚瑟忙转过头去，动作猛烈以至于闪到了脖子。他僵硬地摆脱弗朗西斯的视线，把三明治快速塞进口袋里，然后抓起酸奶跑出餐厅。

最后他坐在男厕所的马桶盖上咀嚼掉发冷的牛肉三明治。弗朗西斯占了他的位置。这么说也许不太公正。但事实是，在弗朗西斯来之前，亚瑟一直一个人坐在那张桌子的角落。

现在他再也没有地方吃午饭了。

亚瑟吞掉最后一口三明治，整理好书包，摁下抽水马桶并打开门。眼前正对着镜子整理头发的那个人正是弗朗西斯。他的头发很好看，发梢微卷，香槟色。亚瑟在短短几秒钟内认出了他，并留意到了这些细枝末节。然后他低下头，希望对方没有记住自己这张可笑的脸，同时加快脚步走出门。

他和弗朗西斯其实不熟。两人的交集仅限于每周两个单位时长的欧洲史和语言文学。亚瑟课表上排满了科学。他猜想弗朗西斯选的大抵是社会科学，正如他的外表看上去那样。他选择了短暂的以貌取人。

从亚瑟开始在厕所进食的一个月里，他和弗朗西斯最熟络的对话是在打印室谈论坏掉的备用打印机。弗朗西斯很快就离开了，只剩下亚瑟一个人在这里死磕。弗朗西斯常坐在他的旁边，但从来不跟他一个小组。出于人数的特殊考虑，老师总是喜欢在拐角处拐一个大弯，以满足三个人的特殊组别。弗朗西斯总是坐在角落的原因之一，亚瑟猜想，就是为了在小组里多添一位女生。有一天他试着和法国人讲话，在弗朗西斯捡起他故意搞落的活页本后，亚瑟颇具勇气地添上了一句“还挺难的，是吧。”然后他看见弗朗西斯试卷低端的一个A+。他不动声色地藏好自己B+的卷子，回报一个尴尬的笑容。对方也同样回应。就在这时，亚瑟意识到，自己也许对这个法国人有好感*1。心脏漏了一拍，正如某些通俗文学里面常说的。他有些不自然地抖腿，心想自己正在使用这样糟糕的比喻，怪不得试卷上不是A。

#  
“有20种不同的开局，你偏偏选了最不好走的一个。”阿尔弗雷德粗鲁地吸着饮料，摘掉亚瑟的棋子。“说到法国人，我听马修说，他在曾经的学校相当出名。”

亚瑟竖起了耳朵。

“他是个同性恋。”

他是个同性恋。亚瑟在心里默念。

“而且他睡了学校的老师。数学老师。”

亚瑟倒吸一口气。

“哦，这不是什么问题。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手。“我是说，看看马丁先生吧。他不会这样做的。”

马丁是学校的数学老师。六十岁的年纪患上了肥胖症，还有据说自二十岁起就显露的秃顶。

“不管怎样，我很看好你。”阿尔弗雷德竖起大拇指。亚瑟从他的表情里解读出一种买彩票的兴奋。最开始谈起弗朗西斯时，他鬼使神差地在叙述中掺进了暧昧的态度。他在心里叫对方弗朗西斯，因为这比波诺弗瓦好听些。但其实他们并不熟，到现在也没有。于是亚瑟提起话头的时候用的称谓是“那个法国人”，对此阿尔弗雷德小小地嘲笑了他从英国那里继承来的对法国的特殊态度。

“事情不是这样的。*2”亚瑟含糊地结束了这个话题，似乎是为了消除不自在，立马在棋盘上落下一枚棋子。

#  
亚瑟站在走廊上，怀里揣着他的课本，倒数下课铃响起的时刻。他申请调整了语言文学的课程时间安排，和弗朗西斯错开。为此他不得不多报了一门计算机科学。不管怎样，两门课的成绩他都能够拿到A-，或许弗朗西斯对他的成绩造成了恶劣的影响。

但他并没有对弗朗西斯付出更少的关注。与之相反。亚瑟开始在图书馆的借书卡上寻找弗朗西斯的名字，从法国文学找到工程。他当然不会看翻译成英文的法文书籍。亚瑟后来意识到了这一点，对自己的态度变得不耐烦起来。弗朗西斯基本上不读书，又或许是亚瑟漏掉了他看过的每一本书，在或者是他从来都在这里把书读完。他首先否认掉最后一个可能。弗朗西斯日常安排比明星还要忙，他从不走进图书馆。

但很快亚瑟发现自己的假设是错的。弗朗西斯的一篇论文被学校提交到了国际的论文大赛，很快就得了相当高的奖项。这种范围的奖项是学校足球队都没有获得过的，弗朗西斯瞬间成为了学校的风云人物。亚瑟趁着中午在图书馆的台式电脑前找到了弗朗西斯的那篇论文，那是有关哲学和社会的一篇文章，内容是亚瑟从没感兴趣过的领域，但他却硬着头皮读完了。在后面弗朗西斯引用过的资料中，有的亚瑟听过，却没有相关引用的印象。最后，在椅子上的两个小时中，亚瑟红着脸用图书馆的小铅笔抄写论文中提到的书籍，文章和句段。然后他把那张因为羞耻而笔迹凌乱的便签折得很小，塞进口袋里。

学校图书馆缺少库存。亚瑟在一个周末骑车跑去了市立图书馆，背回一大包书，沉重地挂在后座上。他中午时在图书馆看书，将午饭在门口快速吃完，把自己标榜成一位求知若渴的读者。有天在图书馆里他碰见了弗朗西斯。对方很自然地走过来，仿佛他们是认识多年的朋友。

“有趣的书，曾经折磨过我好一段时间，你知道，作业什么的。在我曾经的高中。”

“哦，我听过一些你的事情。”亚瑟几乎是从牙缝间挤出这些不甚连贯的单词。

“真的？”弗朗西斯笑起来，“比方说，好的还是坏的？”

“我分辨不出来。”亚瑟耸肩。关于你的事情还有坏的吗？

“我以前可不能算是个好学生。”好像在回答亚瑟没问出口的问题，弗朗西斯拉开椅子坐了下来。“你知道，我从来都没像你那么认真对待过任何事情。”

我没那么认真。亚瑟心里想。这是一种贬低吗？和无趣划上的等号。或者这是一种骄傲的自谦，弗朗西斯，凭借自己的天分，取得现在一切惊人的成就。

“不管怎样，这本书很好。当然我曾经并没有觉得。”弗朗西斯低头开始做作业。他的花体字有些歪斜地排在横线上，却十分好看。亚瑟有些夸张地看了看表，在书包里漫无目的地翻找，弄出很大的声音。然后离开座位，去上并不存在的下一节课。

#  
后来他们之间几乎没有谈话。平日里弗朗西斯喜欢用一种激动而富有激情的语气说话，亚瑟害怕这种态度。一方面是它富有感染力的危险。亚瑟不能在这种情绪中保持冷静，语句总渐渐失去逻辑。弗朗西斯则会提出一个接一个的醒目观点。另一方面是偶尔身处对话中时他能感受到的那种强烈的不自然。太过理想化这个评价虽然堆在了弗朗西斯头上，可并不被人们当做缺点。弗朗西斯关心社会，权利，政治等一切亚瑟不在乎的东西，提出亚瑟看来少有些偏激的观点。这使得亚瑟也渐渐了解这些，而他却变得越来越温和，磨除了先前的一些刻板偏见，却没有跟进新的观点。最终他们无话可谈。

这是一种很自然的结果。亚瑟评价弗朗西斯的爱好，形式和习惯。在他的形象上强加自己的设想。同时在潜意识里他也在模仿着弗朗西斯。在躲开他的同时也试图寻找他的身影。可他一点都不了解对方，从来没有过。他的印象永远不同于同学偶然透露出来的叙述。亚瑟感觉弗朗西斯像一枚同极磁石一样难以靠近，自己只会在周围打转，或者翻转着贴在不对的那一头。他猜想也许这一切都是因为许多个月前，自己说谎离开了图书馆。尽管没有任何的谎言被刻意造出来。当时那本书他买了一本，放在家里的书架上，却一直没有再读过。也许谎言还没来得及公布，许多自欺欺人的行径就流了出来，像潮水一样拉扯着亚瑟远离弗朗西斯，连同许多尴尬的话语。

临近毕业时亚瑟听说弗朗西斯的成绩在下滑，此时他自己的正在稳步上升。有时亚瑟会从这些消息中获得一些诡异的优胜感，但很快他想到了自己从来不和弗朗西斯比，是因为他们之间没有可比性。亚瑟会得到A，A-和A+，而弗朗西斯几乎准确击打在满分线上，他没听过还有例外。毕业的时候亚瑟失手了，弗朗西斯全都得到了5分。无论如何，他们都以相当优秀的成绩毕业了。

#  
老师惊讶于亚瑟优秀的文科成绩，还有他并没有申请任何相关专业的事实。亚瑟选择了建筑。当问起他在11年级突发奇想报的那些课程和考试，亚瑟耸肩说也许他会申请，只是当时并不知道。那并不是突发奇想。

毕业晚会在学校礼堂举办。至少在这段时间，应届生都卸下了所有的不愉快。晚会按照流程进行着，亚瑟在播放第七首歌时被打断。一位女生想要为弗朗西斯放一段舞曲。当弗朗西斯和爱情再次被一起摆到亚瑟面前，他才又想起关于弗朗西斯那些传闻。女生们为他着迷。但是绯色很快地从他对弗朗西斯的印象里淡去。他对弗朗西斯的关注从浮于外在渐渐转变成了深层次的竞争，而在竞争消失的时候又落回到了表面。或者说他一直以来关注的都是这些浅薄的东西。成绩单，借书和论文。演讲，派对和女友。后者是弗朗西斯一直付诸行动的项目，亚瑟从来没有参与比较。他切换歌曲，一分钟之后听见舞池外围的喝彩。舞曲很长，亚瑟将身子后仰靠在椅子上，眯着眼睛看弗朗西斯跳舞。

那是一种礼貌的优雅，同时饱含激情，正像他本人一样。亚瑟听见外面在下雨，雨点打在落地窗上，断续却有节奏。他想去和弗朗西斯讲话，因为他不喜欢开放式结尾，就像未解完的数学题或没有结束程序的代码。有什么可以说的呢，亚瑟想。他想出一些很冗长粘腻的抒情，还有不明不白的短句。他在脑子里搜刮诗句，箴言；专注希腊文和拉丁文。他想到信封，短信，舞台上的一句话，匿名口信和抄在请柬上的一行法文。他想一句话，一个动作，一个眼神或者递过一杯酒；他想参与充满激情的讨论，他想安静散步。他想给弗朗西斯点一首歌，此时他脑海里已经列好了无数备选歌单，可他却连站起来的勇气都没有。同弗朗西斯谈话就像同阿芙洛狄忒调情。充满着危险和诱惑，让人坠入最原始的欲望。

最后其实是弗朗西斯先找上门。舞会结束后雨还没停，亚瑟看见了站在礼堂门口的弗朗西斯。他走过来向亚瑟借一把伞。这时，一年来许多关于弗朗西斯的事情都在亚瑟眼前掠过，连带着许多疑问。他想提出和弗朗西斯一起回家。他知说出自己的地址后再问弗朗西斯的目的地，他无论如何也会说出同一条街道。而他们或许不会到达那个地址。他们会在路边接吻，借着便利店的灯光走进小巷。他们会去酒吧跳一只从没人提起过的舞。但是他没有。最后亚瑟把伞递给弗朗西斯，说自己方便回楼上取储物柜里的另一把伞。弗朗西斯接纳了这个拙劣的借口，道谢后接过伞，消失在并不密的雨幕中。

亚瑟走出礼堂。雨点很稀疏地打在他的肩膀上，把天蓝色的衬衫染成深色。他在雨里小跑，雨点迎面而来，造成一种越下越大的错觉。也许雨确实下得更大了。亚瑟踩过便利店前的水坑，水面倒映着白色红色的灯光。他听见酒吧里传出的喧嚣。雨水和眼泪一起落在地上。

申请季的时候亚瑟申请了英国的学校，而弗朗西斯想回法国。亚瑟想自己也许再也见不到对方。可最后他们都留在了美国，去了同一个大学。也许亚瑟有再见过弗朗西斯。但这已经凑不成一个故事了。

——  
*1：have a crush on  
*2：That's not it

**Author's Note:**

> 此文完成于2020.10.24
> 
> 文章写的时候中断过一次，没有大纲，有些文不对题。从最开始设想的恋爱喜剧变成了记实文学，差点偏离人物文章初衷，因为基于自己的故事。ooc确实是不能避免的。
> 
> 本来想给文章换个标题，是毕业生的法语。可一来发现自己想错了词汇，预设崩塌，二来发现文章仍可以解释标题：阿芙洛狄忒意指色欲、美貌和爱情。同爱神调情无异于对着专业耍副业，到头来是尴尬。就像亚瑟跟弗朗西斯之间关于成绩，文学上面的竞争。亚瑟最后选择了自己的专业，没有继续追一个背影，踩别人的脚印，也拒绝了色欲和模糊的爱情。这是好的选择，至少在我看来。可惜人们不容易做出这样的选择，特别是在感性层面。
> 
> 写完这篇文章深深体会到了文学层面的不足。一直以来不写dover是因为觉得驾驭不了法/国。开始有些重要信息可能会发现后面无用，其实它们已经不重要了，或者说我在圆自己的失误。
> 
> 再说自己就尬了。无论如何，垃圾文章还是奢望大家喜欢。


End file.
